The One I Used To Know
by TheRealKellyAnne
Summary: People change as they grow. Kathleen has changed for the better. Randy, not so much. Kathleen is now a knockout! And Randy? Well, he's an idiot. Can Kathleen bring the old Randy back from the darkest of places?


**Well, well well. Look who has come out of the woodwork! Yes, I am starting a new story. With 2 unfinished stories giving me a bad case of writers block, I figured if I perhaps started something new, the creative juices would flow again. **

**This story is a Randy/OC story. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. I only own Kathleen, and associated characters not employed by the WWE.**

The woman stood staring at the flight screen with the faintest look of tiredness on her face. Kathleen had just spent the past 8 hours on a flight from Hamburg to New York. Now, she needed to catch her connecting flight to St Louis. She was tired, she was hungry, and her flight was delayed.

Kathleen sighed as she found her flight information on the screen. Seeing that a two hour delay was posted, she fought the urge to throw her purse at the screen. Hearing the rumble in her tummy, Kathy took the hint and began a search for food. The food courts were all packed. Too crowded and too noisy for her taste. Kathleen finally found a first class lounge. Showing her boarding pass, Kathleen smiled as the matre'd showed her a table.

Sipping a glass of water and looking over the city, Kathleen took a moment to comtemplate her life. At 28 she was content with herself. She left the country at the age of 18 to work for the Army as a teacher. She loved her job, and loved the kids. It was time to come back to the US though. Her Dad was getting older, and her Mom could use her help with things. Kathleen also wanted to settle down. Get married, start a family. Though the men on the army base were all nice to her, they were just that, nice. A bit on the boring side. Even though Kathleen was a school teacher, that doesn't mean she is a stick in the mud.

Kathleen happily sat in the lounge, munching on a spinach salad. She was people watching to pass the time. Her server assured her that they would let her know when her flight was boarding. The lounge was surrounded by glass. It gave it privacy, yet made the bustle of the airport visible to those inside. As Kathy sat and watched the world pass by, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She noticed someone actually.

He was attracting attention like a magnet. He always did. Even with a baseball cap and sunglasses, people seem to recognize Randy Orton wherever he went. He picked up his pace as he tried to walk through the crowded airport. The girls surrounding him were practically screaming. You would of thought the Beatle's had landed! Ignoring every one of his fans, Randy ducked into the first class lounge. He took a seat at the bar, and ordered a shot of Jack Daniels. Feeling the burn go down his throat, he looked up at the barkeep with a lash of anger in his eyes. How dare he keep Randy waiting for another shot?

Kathleen sat there at her table taking in the entire scene. If she didn't pinch herself, she would of never believed it. Ten years later, he face really hadn't changed. Same big ears, same vampire like teeth, same dimpled chin. Kathleen ran to him without thinking. It was a bad habit of hers. Actions first, thinking second. As she approached him, Randy rolled his eyes. Thinking he could escape the ho's in here, he was not in the mood to be hit on by some bimbo.

"Who would of thought I would be seeing you here!" Kathleen exclaimed as she went to give Randy a hug.

Randy backed away as though she had the plague. He was not in the mood for another ring rat. Not today, not at all lately. His step away from the hug startled her a bit. Yet Kathleen continued on trying not to show it.

"Are you going home too? What are the odds of us being in the same airport?"

Randy looked as though she had two heads. Was this girl crazy? Crazy or not, she was hot. With her auburn hair, and her green eyes. The eyes looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't place it. Those eyes stood out to him.

"Listen lady. I don't know what you're getting at. I just came here to chill before my flight. So why don't you take your fine ass back over to your table, and leave me in peace." Randy couldn't help looking her up and down. If he wasn't in such a bad mood, he would of rented a hotel room for the night and gotten a later flight.

Fine ass? Is he nuts? Kathleen couldn't believe that Randy was speaking to her like that. The look of dumbfoundedness must of shown on her face. "What's the matter hun? Do you ride the little yellow bus or something? I said GO AWAY" Not only did he raise his voice on the last words, he pretended to do it in sign language as though he was talking to a deaf person.

Kathleen didn't know if it was shock, her tiredness, or her anger setting in. She felt the tears sting her eyes as her face felt red. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him, not again. She couldn't help it though. The tears silently fell as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"I'll tell my Daddy and Mom you said hi." She stated as she quickly paid the bill on her table.

Her Daddy and Mom? What grown ass woman calls her father Daddy? Then, as if a giant light bulb went off in his head, Randy slowly put the pieces together.

"Hey, do I know you?" He said half embarressed, half pissed.

"I know I look different and all, but did you really forget about me?" Kathleen asked as she sniffled while grabbing her purse.

"Come on, I sleep around. It's what I do babe. I'm sorry if I don't remember your name." Who could possibly remember all the women Randy has had throughout the years.

This of course made Kathleen angrier. Her tears continued as he tapped her foot waiting for the waiter to bring her change. "You think we slept together?" Kathleen said in barely a whisper.

"Well, yeah." Randy had one thing going for him, he was honest.

"125 Locust Street". Kathleen stated matter of factly as she craned her neck looking for her server.

"What? Listen lady, first you go to hug me, now you're giving me your add..." That's where he stopped. He knew that address. He knew it by heart. 125 Locust street was around the corner from his parent's house. His best friend growing up lived there. His eyes widened as he took all of Kathleen in.

All Kathy do was stand there like a fool as Randy eyed her yet again. Then, in typical Randy fashion, he said what was on his mind.

"You can't be Kathleen Burns. She was a fatass."

"Fuck this! Keep the freaking change man!' She shouted as she tore out of the lounge. The tears flowed freely as Kathy found the nearest bathroom. She sat in the stall and cried and cried. What the hell happened to Randy? When did he become such a douche?

Meanwhile still in the airport lounge, Randy took 2 more shots of Jack Daniels while absorbing the situation. Kathleen Burns. Wow, did she change. "I wonder if we're on the same flight" he asked himself out loud as his flight was announced for boarding. If so, than I have something to keep me amused on my way home.


End file.
